


Strangers

by JayceCarter



Series: Kinktober 2017 [11]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Frottage, Kinktober 2017, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 14:00:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayceCarter/pseuds/JayceCarter
Summary: Nora wants to lose herself in a crowd at the Third Rail, but that isn't the sort of place anyone goes unnoticed for long.





	Strangers

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober Day. . . something? : Frottage
> 
> Okay, so I have no idea what's going on with my days. I talked to my buddy and she was like "It's not that hard!" And I'm like, I STILL CAN"T KEEP IT STRAIGHT. So, here, kinks with no day number because I suck. Enjoy. 
> 
> =)

Nora smiled, drink in her hand, swaying drunkenly along with the others to Magnolia’s song. She’d had more than she should have, but hell, it had been a long day, and she'd grown tired of caring about everyone else's problems.

 

So she sipped her whiskey, mouth moving along with the words of the song, eyes drifting closed.

 

It was nice to just be one in a group, just another drunk idiot. She wasn’t anyone special, was allowed to just be there. She wasn't General of the Minutemen, or a Brotherhood soldier or a Railroad agent. She was no one in a crowd of no ones, and it felt fantastic. 

 

Bodies pressed against hers, close enough their sweat and smell covered her, and she loved it. It was easy to lose herself in the crowd, it forget the whole world.

 

At least until something brushed her ass. She frowned, but didn’t worry. With people this close, accidental touches were common.

 

The second touch, however, was anything but accidental. This time fingers gripped her, grasping each check and squeezing.

 

Nora went to twist, but a body behind her pressed closer, keeping her facing forward.

 

A deep rasp in her ear sent a chill down her spine. “Why don’t you keep those eyes forward, Sunshine. Just thought we’d have a little fun. Nod if you want that. If not, I'll let ya go.” The voice was familiar, but she couldn't place it, especially since he whispered it above the music and Magnolia's voice. 

 

Nora let her eyes close as she nodded.

 

Stupid. Reckless.

 

Who fucking cared?

 

He chuckled. “My kind of freakshow.” His fingers wrapped around her hips, pulling her back against him. He wasn’t tall, only perhaps an inch taller than her. His fingers were long and thin, and she didn’t bother to try and learn anything else.

 

He could be a faceless body, just a collection of limbs, and that was fine with her. She didn’t want to know anything else about him. This wasn't the start of anything, just a fling with a man she'd never see again. Just another drunk in the bar. They could use each other a little and walk away. What were the odds their paths would ever cross again?

 

He rubbed against her, a light touch where the head of his cock brushed against her ass through their clothing.

 

It had her breath hitching at the teasing of it.

 

He repeated the same soft touches, fingers holding her in a bruising grip, so at odds with the movement of his hips. Another deep groan. “You’re really fucking soft, sister.”

 

Nora kept her eyes closed as she dropped her head back, against his shoulder. “Fuck.”

 

“Oh, I like that filthy mouth of yours.” He ground against her harder this time, his cock sliding between her ass cheeks, against her jeans. His hands moved to the outside of her ass cheeks, pressing them together tighter as he thrust against her.

 

Nora moaned at the sensation, at the way he swayed with the rest of the group like they were just dancing close. “Keep going.”

 

He was getting off against her, in a room full of people, and she was loving every second of it. “Wouldn’t dream of stopping. Ain’t had a girl this soft in a long fucking time.” His hips sped up, starting to pull her back against him with every thrust. “Gonna come right here, against you. That okay?”

 

Nora nodded, rocking her hips back against him to meet each thrust.

 

He groaned, deep and rumbling, as his hips stilled. His cock jerked, twitching, and for a minute she wished he'd been inside her. “Fucking amazing, sunshine.” Lips pressed against her throat. “What do you say we take this some place private? I can take care of you, lay ya out, having a real good time.”

 

“No. I want to keep this anonymous.”

 

A breathless laugh. “You are so my kind of fucked up. Keep those eyes closed, huh?”

 

Nora bit her lip as he turned her. His arm moved like he motioned to someone, and slower music filled the space. He grabbed her thigh and lifted it, placing his thigh between her legs. To anyone watching in the dark bar it would seem like they were just two lovers dancing close.

 

The moment his thigh made contact with her cunt, she pressed her forehead against his shoulder, a scratchy coat she buried her face in.

 

“That’s it. Got you wound up already, didn't I? Won’t take you long to get there either, will it?”

 

She shook her head as he used the grip on her leg and the one on her other hip to have her ride his thigh, to grind against him. He kept her pelvis tilted away so each stroke rubbed against her clit, and that shocked her. She was dressed, he was dressed, they were in a dark, seedy bar, and yet it was as if he knew her body better than she did. Each movement caused the seam of her jeans to stroke her clit, drawing desperate whimpers from her as her hands gripped the front of his coat.

 

“Let it go, huh? I want to see you all flushed as you come, here in the middle of a bar against a stranger’s leg.” Her thigh brushed his crotch to find a wet spot, something that turned her on more than she ever through it would.

 

His rough voice slid through her, and couldn’t help it as she came against his thigh, back arching, shuddering. The music drowned out her cry, making it just another note in the song. He let go of her thigh, setting a hand on her lower back to keep her pinned to him in case her legs buckled.

 

She panted as she recovered for a moment, only to realize he had them swaying to the music.

 

Fucking romantic.

 

He pressed a kiss to her forehead before walking her over to a seat. “Had a good time, sunshine. You ever decide you want more, I ain’t hard to find. Give ya’ a tour of the town and everything.”

 

His chuckle heated her cheeks as he left, and Nora kept her eyes closed.

 

It was ten minutes later when she dared to open them, to find no one staring at her, no one gawking. The entire bar was just the same as it had been before, with everyone going about their own business.

 

It was like none of that had happened. Hell, she might have thought she’d imagined the whole thing, if it wasn’t for the tiny tremors that still ran through her and his raspy voice in her ear. No, that wasn't the sort of thing she'd ever forget, or the sort of thing she'd ever admit to. Thankfully, no one seemed to notice, leaving it to drift to her own memory, safely hidden away.

 

Because, fuck, what were the odds she'd ever see him again? 


End file.
